Un projet scolaire en retard
by Soltis48
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand Kanda, Lavi et Allen oublie de faire un projet scolaire a remettre dans quelques jours et qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencer? Rien. Sauf peut-être un imprévu quelque peu... joussif... / Monde alternatif / Yaoi / Lemon / Personnage légèrement OOC / PWP /


**Bonjour!**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction, alors je suis désolée si c'est un peu nul...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Par un froid samedi de janvier, Allen et Lavi se rendaient chez Kanda pour travailler sur un projet à remettre le lundi suivant. Étant en retard, Kanda, Allen et Lavi travaillèrent toute la journée, sous les encouragements des parents de Kanda. Quelque temps après qu'ils eurent finit leur projet, les parents de Kanda entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Kanda, nous, nous partons. Nous rentrerons demain matin. Dit le père de Kanda.

\- Tes amis peuvent rester dormir, s'ils le veulent. A condition, bien sûr, qu'ils appellent leurs parents. Dit la mère de Kanda. On a laissé de l'argent dans la cuisine pour que vous vous commandiez une pizza.

\- D'accord! Répondit Kanda.

\- Bon, au revoir! Dirent les parents de Kanda.

\- Au revoir! Répondit Kanda.

Après que Lavi et Allen eurent appelé leurs parents, ils se commandèrent une pizza et jouèrent au jeu vidéo. Puis, le livreur de pizza sonna à la porte et Kanda alla payer. Après avoir mangé et rangé leurs repas, les garçons avaient décidés de reprendre leur partie. Mais, en revenant s'asseoir, Kanda trébucha sur un fil de manette et tomba sur Allen et Lavi.

En se relevant, Kanda avait pris appui sur les cuisses des deux autres garçons. Cependant, au lieu de se relevé, les mains de Kanda avaient glissées et étaient tombées sur l'entrejambe de Lavi et de Allen. Lavi et Allen gémirent sous cette sensation de plaisir. Étant dans la chambre de Kanda, celui-ci les poussa sur le lit et leur massèrent l'entrejambe.

Allen et Lavi poussaient des soupirs de plaisir, bien que Lavi essayait de les camouflés en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, Lavi se releva, attrapa la nuque de Kanda et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Commença alors un ballet des plus sensuels sous les yeux d'un certain blandinet plein d'envies.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues, Lavi décida d'aidé Kanda en déshabillant Allen. Il lui enleva son chandail et commença à le toucher, tout en l'embrassant. Lavi léchait et suçotait les tétons d'Allen, ce qui le faisait gémir de plus belle.

Kanda, se sentant un peu exclu, décida de passer sa main dans le sous-vêtement d'Allen et de faire des vas-et-viens sur son sexe en érection. Puis il enleva le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du blanc. Kanda s'était penché et lichait le sexe d'Allen sur toute sa longueur, faisant gémir fortement le blandinet.

Kanda suçotait les bourses d'Allen, tandis que Lavi retirait son propre chandail devant les yeux langoureux du blandinet et recommençait ce qu'il faisait à peine 2 minutes de cela. Autrement dit, le roux faisait des suçons, de légères morsures, des bisous et des léchouilles sur le corps du soumis.

Pendant ce temps, le noiraud suçotait le gland du sexe à Allen, pour ensuite le prendre complètement en bouche et commencer un lent vas-et-viens. Puis, il passa sa main gauche à Lavi pour que celui-ci mouillent ses doigts. Par après, il rentra un doigt en Allen qui ne le remarqua pas et commença à le bouger.

Puis, il rajouta un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Il commença a étiré les parois de l'intimité du soumis et de faire des vas-et-viens. Allen gémissait de plus en plus fort et suppliait Kanda d'aller plus vite. Il finit par jouir dans la bouche du noiraud dans un dernier cri.

Quand Kanda et Lavi le regarda, Allen avait les joues rouges, les yeux embrumés et la bouche ouverte où s'écoulait une respiration rapide et hachée. Kanda et Lavi bandait encore plus en voyant cette vision plus qu'excitante. Lavi s'était alors tourné vers Kanda et l'embrassa tout en enlevant le chandail que le noiraud portait encore.

Kanda déboutonnait, pendant ce temps, le pantalon du roux et l'enleva en même temps que le sous-vêtement de ce dernier. Après qu'Allen fut finalement en état de penser, il se mit devant le sexe de Lavi et le pris en bouche. Pendant ce temps, Lavi enlevait le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Kanda et prenait le sexe de ce dernier en main.

Alors que Kanda continuait de préparer Allen, qui d'ailleurs avait retrouvé son érection. Lavi jouit dans la bouche du blandinet et lâcha par la même occasion un long gémissement sensuel.

Lavi, ayant lâché le sexe de Kanda, celui-ci en profita pour retirer ses doigts de l'intimité d'Allen et de prendre en main le sexe de ce dernier, avant de le pénétrer lentement de son propre sexe.

Allen avait légèrement gémi de douleur mais avait vite recommencé à gémir de plaisir quand quelques minutes plus tard, Kanda avait fait un mouvement de vas-et-viens et avait touché la prostate du blandinet. Pendant ce temps, un certain roux s'était remis de son orgasme et approchait des deux garçons en pleine action. Kanda le voyant arrivé lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu le prendre? C'est si chaud et bon à l'intérieur d'Allen! Demanda Kanda.

\- Que… Ouais, bien sûr! Répondit Lavi.

\- Mais seulement à une condition. Contra Kanda.

\- Laquelle? Demanda Lavi.

\- Que-Je-Te-Prennes-Aussi! Répondit Kanda d'une voix aguicheuse.

\- J… J'accepte… Répondit Lavi le rouge aux joues.

Kanda se retira et laissa la place à Lavi. Puis Kanda prépara Lavi de la même façon qu'avec Allen. Bien que cette fois-ci, il eut plus mal que le blandinet, quand Kanda rentra en lui. Toutefois, ce mal ne dura pas très longtemps car il eut tellement de plaisir quand Kanda eut frappé sa prostate. S'en alla alors de profond et rapide vas-et-viens synchronisé.

Puis Allen finit par jouir après s'être fait malmener la prostate à de trop nombreuses reprises, ce qui fit resserrer son intimité sur la verge de Lavi qui lui, jouit en Allen, ce qui resserra son intimité sur la verge de Kanda, qui jouit en Lavi. Les trois garçons poussèrent de long cri de jouissance. Ils se retirèrent chacun de l'autre et se couchèrent dans le lit de Kanda.

Ils s'étaient tous souhaité bonne nuit et ils s'étaient endormis. Et ce, sans remarque que, à la fenêtre, Vicki, Juliette et Gabrielle saignaient du nez. Juliette les filmant faire des choses indécentes, alors que Vicki finissait son dessin qui représentait les trois garçons faire des choses érotiques et que Gabrielle finissait d'écrire ce One-Shot.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus! À par le fait que j'ai du télécharger 3 fois la même fiction, changer 2 fois l'image, modifier 3 fois le texte et encore j'en passe, je trouve qu'il y a un beau résultat. Bien sur, il n'est pas parfait. En même temps ce n'est que mon premier, je compte encore m'améliorer! D'ailleurs, je m'excuse que les personnages sont OOC. Mais au départ, ce n'était pas supposé être un OS de DGM. C'était supposé être une histoire inventé basé sur des gars de ma classe (oui, ok! Je chip ensemble des gars de ma classe).**

 **Bon en tout cas, bonne journée ou bonne soirée!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
